


Something There

by bellefan123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellefan123/pseuds/bellefan123
Summary: Theo is taking a test to get his high school diploma, and Liam got stuck as the one to help him. I was kind of inspired by the sequence “Something There” in Beauty and the Beast.





	Something There

“So tell me again why you are the one helping me?” Theo asked Liam skeptically as he sat down next to the male and began pulling out his books. “Not that I am ungrateful, but lets be honest, Stiles, Lydia, or even Mason probably would have been more helpful.”

Liam looks over at the male and groaned, “Because somehow, I am the only one who does not completely hate you.” Liam then reached into his backpack and pulled out some notes and study tips that Lydia had made. “Lydia’s notes helped Malia graduate, so they can help you as well.”

Liam did not even know how he got roped in to doing this. Why should he devote all this time to help Theo pass? But when he saw the desperation in Theo’s eyes, he couldn’t say no. Of course, Liam was not the smartest of the bunch, but he knew what he was talking about, and with Lydia and Mason’s notes he felt confident he could get Theo a passing grade at least.

“Well,” Theo began and paused, “I am thankful for your help. After everything we have been through, you did not have to do this.”

Liam looked over at the other male, taken aback by this different side of Theo. He had never seen Theo actually thankful for anything. However, Liam shook his shocked expression off and then began to start teaching Theo the material.

It had gone well for a while, Liam was able to teach the material as if he was actually good at it, and Theo was actually seeming to understand it, not that they were surprised. Theo was smart, but due to his upbringing with the Dread Doctors, he had missed a lot of valuable education, a lot which would be on this test. However, the success rate would eventually drop and Theo began struggling, specifically in math, which was also Liam’s worst subject.

“This is bullshit, we won’t need any of this in our real lives, calculus does not matter!” Theo exclaimed and squeezed his pencil so hard that it snapped in half. Theo had defeated many monsters, and survived the dread doctors, so why was calculus such an unbeatable foe? “Who needs a high school diploma anyway?”

“Theo, its just numbers, practice makes perfect and if you try again, you will get it,” Liam assured Theo. He knew Theo had a quick temper, but for the first time ever, Liam saw something behind the anger. He saw actual vulnerability. Deep down, Liam knew Theo wasn’t angry, he was just upset and maybe even a little bit scared. He had never seen Theo like this. Liam looked into Theo’s eyes, and it seemed when he did, that they both had reached this same level of vulnerability. “Theo, we all want a normal life, its just a couple of numbers.”

As Theo looked into Liam’s eyes he noticed a genuine concern and caring coming from Liam. No one had looked at him like that in ages, let alone Liam. He slowly nodded to the other male, “You are right, lets keep working.”

Each male then reached for the next sheet of paper at the same time and their hands came together. What happened next surprised Theo. Their hands were together, and Liam did not jerk away, in fact, they stayed like that for a few moments before Liam slowly pulled his hand back. “Actually lets take a break” Liam said, breaking the silence.

Theo nodded before standing up, to walk off some of his stress. This is a habit Liam had only briefly noticed in their short time of knowing each-other, but it always shocked Liam when Theo did it. “You are right, I want a normal life. After all that has happened, I don’t want to go back to sleeping in my car, and waiting for you or Scott to need me again.”

Liam glanced at the pacing male, shocked by the words he had just heard. “Theo, you do not have to do that.” Liam did not know what was coming over him. A wave of caring for Theo, or more like a realization that he’d always had. Liam knew that Theo was not perfect, but maybe there was the potential of good in him, a potential that no one cared to find, until now. Liam stood up and walked to Theo, grabbing the male’s arm to stop his pacing just for a moment. “You are done being alone, I promise.”

Meanwhile, outside the library, looking through the windows, Stiles turns to Lydia and exclaims, “I knew it! I told you, look at that! Look at the way they are looking at each other, they are practically stripping each other’s clothes off in their minds!”

Lydia stood from the bench and walked up next to Stiles, examining the boys from the window. “Well I think it is cute. Theo looks like he actually has a soul here. Perhaps Liam is good for him.”

“No lydia, Theo, remember? Bad guy Theo, killed his own sister, fought Scott, tried to kidnap you!” Stiles hastily reminded his girlfriend as their eyes were glued to the interactions in the library. 

Lydia turned to her boyfriend and smiled, “Well when you met me, I was a horribly evil she-witch, now look at me, a nice, and kind she-witch. People do not change, but perhaps Liam is resurrecting a good side of Theo, which if you ask me, is a win.”

“I do not care, Theo is not to be trusted,” Stiles replied, wanting to burst in the library and split them up, but he knew Lydia would never let him. “Besides, why now? This is all to weird. People don’t just go on having no connection, to suddenly falling in love.”

“We did,” Lydia replied to Stiles with a mischievous grin, “It happened with us, so maybe its happening with them. Perhaps theres something there that wasn’t therefore. Remember the Reese’s cup?”

“Lydia, now is not a time to talk about candy, we have a real issue,” Stiles said as he paced the small courtyard outside of the library.

“Chocolate and peanut butter, two things that do not seem like a good combination, but actually make a great combination,” Lydia explained to Stiles, “You told me that. Maybe that is what is happening with Theo and Liam. We just have to wait and see. Liam deserves to be happy, and if thats with Theo, its with Theo.”

Back in the library, Theo and Liam were mostly silent, neither one was confident enough to speak, because they both felt what was happening between them. They each knew that if they gave in to their feelings, that it would cause a lot of issues, more issues than they felt they could deal with. Suddenly, Theo broke the silence, “What do you mean? That i’ll never be alone again?”

Liam’s heart pounded as he heard the other male finally speak. He was nervous on what he himself would say. “I just meant that,” He paused as he gazed into Theo’s eyes, feeling now a sense of comfort and connection, “I would be there for you.”

Theo stared at the other boy, when he heard Liam’s reply it was as if his heart had stopped. He could not fight the feeling any longer, and he grabbed Liam’s hand to pull him in for a deep kiss. Liam was hesitant but he kissed back and it was as if they were the only two people in the world.

However, their moment was ruined when they heard a voice form the courtyard exclaim, “OH COME ON!”

Then another say, “Stiles shhh, let them have their moment.

Liam hurriedly pulled back from the kiss,” Oh shit, I think that was Stiles and Lydia, I am going to be in so much trouble! Stiles kind of hates you.”

Theo chuckled a bit, “Trust me, I know, but he already saw you, so there is no sense in stopping now,” He said with a grin before he pulled Liam back in for another kiss.  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr, and may turn in to a multi-chapter, depending on how I feel.


End file.
